


The Ballad of Renee and Allison

by arguedontfight



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, basically Renison fluff, honestly I really don't know what to tag, mentions of sex but there's nothing explicit or whatever, mentions of somebody (Seth) dying, slight angst now and then, there's not enough Renison out there and I want to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguedontfight/pseuds/arguedontfight
Summary: On when Allison and Renee started loving each other.





	The Ballad of Renee and Allison

It didn't start after the finale, after this incredible game, when Allison finally, finally kissed Renee in public. She ran towards her with open arms and Renee wondered, how Allison could still run after such a game, but then again, simply the sight of Allison gave Renee all the energy she needed. Allison took off her helmet and so did Renee. For a second, they just stared at each other. Renee could feel the air buzzing between them. And then their lips hit each other with hot passion and great love. Renee felt Allison's hands on her hips, put her hands in Allison's neck. She wanted to draw her closer, closer, closer, closer.  
"Oh my fucking gay God!" Nicky shouted.  
The girls broke up their kiss to laugh out loud. Only Dan had known about their secret relationship and only because she had walked in on the two of them making out on the couch once. Renee felt so happy, so genuinely happy. They had won. They had finally beaten the Ravens. And her and Allison were finally out. She could feel Allison's gaze on her cheek and turned around. Allison's hair was a mess, her cheeks red. Renee smiled and they kissed again, like nobody else was on the court. 

It didn't start when the Foxes went on their little trip and Allison watched Renee leave the house to safe Jean, filled with fear and worry and stupid, very stupid jealousy. She knew, Renee and Jean were in no romantic relationship, she knew Renee was hers, but she also knew that their relationship was the opposite of public. Allison hated that feeling, she hated how her chest got tight, how some part of her heart wanted Renee to forget Jean. It was stupid, selfish. Jean needed help. But couldn't he get the help from someone that was not Renee? Of course, she was proud of Renee. Not saving Jean would be inconceivable for her. If she did not save him, then she would not be Renee anymore. Allison knew in that moment, that Renee was the most important thing in her life, but also that Renee was a person that one could not tame. So she let her go and just watched quietly how Renee took Andrew's car and drove away. Away from her.

It didn't start when they had sex for the first time, when Dan was with Matt, out of the dorm. Afterwards, when they were laying in each other's arms, Renee said quietly that this had been her first time with a girl. Allison didn't say anything, but she already knew. She had known when she had felt Renee's fingers trembling over her skin, when she had felt Renee's breath on her neck, shaky and insecure. Allison just smiled and stroked Renee's hair. By that point, Allison knew that she would never love anyone as much as she loved Renee. Their love was special, their love was unique. They had never really talked about it, had never talked about those four letters. Love. A terrifying word. Allison had never believed in love at first sight. She had never believed in such a thing as the love of your life. Not until she met Renee. Renee was such a magnificent creature, so sweet, so gorgeous, so completely different to everything Allison had ever experienced. Even sex felt different with her. Suddenly, Allison felt incredibly stupid for starting a relationship with Seth, someone whom she had never truly loved. Renee looked at Allison like she knew what was going on inside of her. But instead of saying anything, she just smiled and kissed her.

It didn't start after the riot and Neil's kidnapping, when Renee almost killed some guy because he had put his hands on Allison. It didn't happen often that she forgot how to control her temper, normally it didn't happen at all, but Allison was her weak point. Had always been her weak point.   
"Renee, stop! I'm fine! He's unconscious! You can stop now! Renee. Renee!"  
And she looked at her and her eyes were full of concern, but so full of life, so full of love. There was blood on her lips and her shirt was ripped into pieces. Renee thought that she had never looked more beautiful.   
"Let's get out of here," she said.  
The next hours were pure horror. Not for one minute the two girls let go of each other's hands. Neil was gone and they could not find him. Renee knew that Allison was full of sorrow and worry, she cared more for the boy than she would ever admit, but Renee understood how she felt. It was not easy not to care about Neil. When they finally found him and they finally got to take him home, Renee was relieved. She might had given him to Andrew, but that did not mean that she was not allowed to worry. He was a Fox, which meant that he was family. When all the Foxes were back at Fox Tower, safe and asleep at Neil and Matt's room, Renee was completely calm again. She had Allison safe in her arms, Neil safe a few bodies next to her. Renee closed her eyes, but she did not manage to fall asleep. She could still feel the last hours in her bones and her blood. For a few minutes she was afraid she might lose Allison. Renee would never admit that out loud, but losing Allison would be the one thing she would not survive.

It didn't start when they kissed for the first time, after the winter banquet. Allison felt incredibly guilty and Renee felt incredibly happy. Afterwards, they talked for hours and hours, trying to somehow solve the conundrum in their heads, in their hearts. Allison cried when she talked about Seth and Renee just hugged her, feeling bewilderingly helpless. This was the first time she had seen Allison cry. When Allison kissed her again, she was still crying, her lips tasted like tears, all salty and wet, but they still tasted like Allison. Afterwards, she just looked at Renee and Renee had the feeling that Allison looked right at Renee's soul, which scared her. They kissed again and again and again until Allison wasn't crying anymore. And after that they kept kissing and kissing and kissing until the conundrum was solved. 

It didn't start when Seth died and Allison felt completely alone in the world. She felt numb, empty. Nothing mattered. Nothing would ever matter again. Deep in her heart, Allison knew she would keep fighting. She wasn't the type to give up. But in this very moment, she did not want to fight. Everything seemed so grey to her, so colourless without the second brightest colour in her life (her brightest colour would always be herself). But then something bright, something colourful rushed into Allison's field of view, as colourful as the tips of her hair. The sight of Renee alone helped to clear Allison's vision again. The sight of Renee woke up her fighting spirit again. The weight of Renee's hand in hers made her strong again.

It didn't start when Allison and Seth broke up for the nth time with a big fight, loud shouts and banged doors. By now, Allison and Seth breaking up was nothing new for Renee, she was used to the constant fighting, to the constant break ups, to Allison saying she was done with the asshole and to Allison getting back with him the next week. Honestly, she was used to it. But that didn't mean she was okay with it. Renee wished Allison would realise that she deserved better than Seth. But instead of making a move, she just listened to Allison's angry words, how she said very ugly things about Seth, how she never wanted to get back with him ever. Renee listened, but she didn't have the energy to say something. Of course she knew that Allison would never know about her feelings for her, if Renee didn't tell her, but Renee didn't exactly see the point in telling Allison how she felt, if Allison would only get back with Seth anyways. It was a complicated, exhausting situation, but Renee had survived worse. This dumb crush would pass. She would remember how to breathe when Allison walked around in the girls' dorm only in her underwear. One day, she wouldn't be mad at Seth anymore for treating Allison like she was worth nothing, when she was obviously worth the whole universe.  
Allison smiled, as soon as she finished ranting about Seth. "You know, Renee, sometimes I wish I could just be in love with you."

It didn't start when Allison saw the sunlight hit Renee's eyes for the first time. Her usually brown eyes now seemed golden, like little suns or stars in the face of an angel. Of course Allison wasn't blind. She knew that Renee was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, from her rosy cheeks to her strong legs, her full lips to her long fingers, from her long neck to her small waist. Allison also wasn't dumb. She saw the way Renee looked at her and she knew that she looked back at Renee the same way. She also knew that she had a boyfriend. But sometimes, in moments like this, Seth didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing except Renee.

It started when they first met, when Renee thought for the first time, that she must be seeing an angel. The angel's name was Allison. When the angel smiled, Renee wanted to smile as well. When the angel laughed, Renee wanted to laugh as well. It had been a long time since Renee had felt weak. But this woman -no this angel- made her weak. Weak for her long, blonde hair, her high cheekbones, her extremely green eyes and the way she lit up a room when she walked into it. Renee eventually got better at hiding it, but she was convinced everybody could see the impact Allison had on her.  
Allison eventually got better at suppressing them, but she was convinced everybody could see her feelings for Renee, like they were written on her forehead. She was well aware of the fact, that she could probably have every guy on the team, but she did not want a guy. She wanted Renee. She wanted the kind-hearted Renee, but instead she ended up with Seth after a drunken night. And she stuck to Seth, because Seth was something solid, Seth was something unbreakable. Seth was easy, uncomplicated. Seth was not the love of her life. Seth was not Renee. Allison was afraid of admitting what she felt for Renee, for the first time afraid that someone would not return her feelings. Oh how wrong she had been.

It didn't end. It never really did. Allison and Renee broke up after college, but they both knew that their love for each other would never disappear. And it never did. Not when Allison married, not when Renee did. Not when Allison gave birth to her first son and Renee rushed to the hospital just in time. Not when Allison sent Renee a congratulations card after the birth of her first child. Not when Allison and her asshole of a husband got a divorce. Not when Renee and her amazing husband Emilio stayed together. Not when Amalia Day graduated from high school and Allison and Renee saw each other again for the first time in forever. Renee had a lot to do with her job and her children and Emilio and Allison was busy supporting her daughter in her transition, after she just had her first operation and her son who just got engaged and her job. After a few glasses of wine, Allison and Renee sat down next to each other, watching Amalia's graduation party. They looked at each other and suddenly Allison felt twenty again.  
"I love you," she simply said.  
"I know," Renee answered, "I love you too."  
And they were okay with it. Fate did not want them to end up with each other, but they would always be the love of the other person's life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should probably continue writing Another Minyard but I'm on vacation and I forgot to take my notes with me so instead I write about Renison, which is the only alternative, obviously. I hope you liked this oneshot and if you did leave some comments and Kudos!


End file.
